Here And Now
by JaspersCherry
Summary: A/U Jasper has a secret he's never told any of the Cullens. Bella's just arrived in Forks and has a secret that is thousands of years old. Can mythology handle both? Future lemons! USED TO BE NOMADIC VAMPIRESS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is me being bored and researching mythological creatures!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Even if I want to own Jazzy!**

Chapter 1

In Norse myths, there are women called Valkyries. They choose men who are worthy and take them to the island of Valhalla to prepare for the final battle. They are goddesses, very rarely reborn though it does happen on occasion. What humans do not understand is that they are still around, blending in until the time comes.

"Isabella Swan, please tell us about yourself."

Sure, my name is really Mist and I am a Valkyrie. Yah, that rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?

"Um, I prefer Bella," I quietly said. "I'm Chief Swan's daughter if you didn't already know that. And I love mythology."

I guess I should explain everything. See, I may have been reborn, but I remember everything from my past life. In fact, I was killed because I was trying to help a friend of mine escape to freedom. I was to take his soul, but he didn't technically die like we wanted. He turned into someone I had ended up falling in love with.

I truly do not know how humans put up with school for so long. By the end of my first class, I was itching to leave. However, when lunch came around and I was ready to skip the rest of the day, I gave in and decided to stay the rest of the day. I mean, the father I had been reborn to would be furious about my skipping school.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I sensed the souls all around me. I was anxious to be able to find peace from all these souls calling out to me. I sat with some students I had met in classes as I scanned the giant room. I felt a familiar soul and my eyes widened as I saw him sitting across the cafeteria. He was talking to a little pixie girl, who was like him.

"Bella?" the girl I had found out was Jessica asked. "Ah, got your eyes on a prize?"

"Who are they?" I muttered.

"The big one, the red-head, and the short girl are Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. The two blonds are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're all adopted and they're together. Like Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice." The pit in my stomach fell. "Edward Cullen doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Cullen," I quietly repeated to myself. "That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it from?"

Then it clicked. Carlisle Cullen, the pastor's young son I had met when I was in London. He had been one that my sister was to collect. I had gone with to watch, only to watch him be changed instead. Vampires were a nuisance when it came to collecting souls. However, this one was different. I had become close to him and helped to show him that he didn't have to kill humans.

"Bella?" I looked up at Angela, a shy and quiet girl. "Jasper Hale is staring at you."

I glanced over at him with a glare. "Mist," he muttered, motioning towards the door.

I stood up. "I'll be back," I promised as I walked out to the hallway. He came out moments later. "What do you want?"

"You never came." I didn't say anything. "You swore that you would catch up to us."

"I told you that I would do whatever it took to keep that life away from you," I stated. "I sacrificed myself for you to get out of there safely."

"Mist..." He touched my cheek. I closed my eyes as a small smile spread across my lips. "I never wanted you to sacrifice yourself for me."

The bell rang. "I have to go," I quietly said. "I'm sorry for interfering in your life."

"Mist, you're not-"

"I have to go."

I walked away as a tear escaped and slid down my cheek. He was always the one I wanted and he always seemed to be out of reach. Perhaps our kind is not meant to love, perhaps we are only to watch and suffer.

**PLEASE review, guys! I need to know if anyone likes it! Besides, Reviews give me inspiration to write more!**

**~Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys for reviewing! I wasn't too sure about this story, it was just something stupid that I started writing. You guys are awesome!**

**Little random note, this was not the original second chapter! I decided to change it around because the original didn't sound right!**

**Sys, you are the best!**

Chapter 2

I walked into English and was told to sit next to one of the vampires that I had seen with Jasper. I believe his name was Edward Cullen and he was glaring at me. I was confused to why it was, but I didn't dwell on that fact. Instead, I focused on the class. We were discussing Mythology, which I was pretty happy about.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." That was just great. "Valkyries." Fine, that made up for the pairing.

The entire class, both of us were silent. I could do this assignment by myself, but we _had_ to be with a partner. It was a project we would be working on both in class and outside. Just thinking about having to spend time with him outside of class made my skin crawl.

After school, I went to the Chevy that Charlie had bought me as I noticed Jasper and the others staring at me. I drove home and started on my homework as I wondered why I had gotten angry at him. Sure, he always frustrated me, but he didn't do any of it on purpose. He probably wouldn't even talk to me now.

The house phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"_I just want to get this project out of the way."_

"Nice way to say hi. You think I don't?"

"_Do you want to finish it now?"_

"You can come over here considering you probably know where the police chief lives."

"_Do you mind if I pick you up and we work at my place?"_

"Whatever."

I hung up and began getting ready to go. I left Charlie a note telling him where I would be and that I had my cell phone. I had a brief thought of giving in and going back to Valhalla, but I couldn't. Returning would mean leaving everything that I had searched for. I gently held my pendant between my fingers as I studied it. The symbol of the Valkyries. The symbol of where I came from, of who I was.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Edward staring back at me. My eyes hardened as I grabbed my bag and followed him out to his Silver Volvo. I noticed that the small pixie was in the back seat, which made my heart soar. Perhaps she wasn't with Jasper, perhaps she was with Edward instead.

The ride was silent and tense as I saw that we were passing the town limits. That made me stiffen as I thought about having to fight them. Fortunately, the car pulled off onto a dirt road. The car was parked in front of a large and beautiful white house. It was strange to see vampires living like humans, but it was something that made me smile.

We walked inside to find Jasper and his other brother, who if I remember correctly was Emmett, playing Guitar Hero. Jasper looked so relaxed, not like how he had been at the school or when I had seen him in the south. It seemed that he was so much happier here, just like I had predicted.

When our eyes met, he froze. I looked down in shame, not wanting to see his hatred for me in his eyes. I felt a hand on my cheek, making me look up at him. Instead of hatred, there was confusion and caring. He wasn't angry at me like I expected him to be, he was still confused about my reactions from earlier.

"Why are you here?"

"Project with your brother."

"And what's the project on?" A big grin came across my lips. "Edward, you may as well just allow her to do the project alone."

"How do you know each other?" Emmett asked.

"We met a long time ago," I answered.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. "She's a...very long story."

I playfully hit him, laughing as Carlisle walked in. I couldn't help but smile as he said, "This is a surprise."

"Hi, Carlisle," I replied. "Guess you're wondering why I'm here?" He nodded. "I was reborn and I moved to live with my dad."

"Ah, you're Bella Swan then."

I nodded as Alice asked, "What do you mean reborn?" I shrugged. "Jasper, why are you acting so close to her?"

"Sorry, Ali," Jasper apologized, kissing her. My heart plummeted. "This is my wife, Alice."

"Hi," I quietly said. "Congratulations, Jazz. She seems like an amazing girl."

"Carlisle," I heard Edward say to quickly for what he assumed I could hear. "I can't hear her thoughts and Alice can't see her future. Jasper seems to be the only one who can use his power on her." I raised an eyebrow towards Carlisle, smirking. "She can't be human."

I giggled. "You're right," I agreed, getting gasps. "I'm not human. Actually, far from it."

"You could call Mist a reaper of sorts," Jasper told them. "She collects souls."

"I collect the souls of warriors," I corrected.

Carlisle sighed and asked, "Are you going to explain what you are?"

I nodded, smiling. "Just don't say I didn't warn you. This isn't a story for little kids." I looked at Jasper. "Do you want me to explain everything?"

"Not just yet."

I nodded as we all sat around. Jasper pulled me to him while Alice went to sit with the others. I could see the anger in her eyes, she was furious about how cozy I was getting with Jasper. Sorry to break it to you, hon, but I know more about who he really is than you will ever know.

**Yep, Jasper has secrets from Alice! What are they and why is Jasper's power the only one that works on Bella/Mist? You'll just have to keep reading!**

**Reviews make me a happy writer and gives me inspiration to write more and faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I know it hasn't been that long, but I wanted to post this!**

**Sys, amazing as always!**

**Favor for you guys, I need you all to go read Gentleman and a Supposed Lady by drcullenssexynurse76 and leave her a review! Do it and everyone who reviews will get an outtake from this story! Sys, don't kill me, I just want you to get more readers!**

Chapter 3

After story time, Carlisle drove me home. As we sat in his car, I knew what he was going to ask me. He had been my confidant when I had met him. I had told him how I wished that I could find someone to spend the rest of eternity with. I told him how I wished that I could be free of Valhalla and being a goddess.

"Mist, I don't need Jasper's ability to tell that you're hiding your feelings from him. Even if he thinks he can feel everything from you." I sighed, looking down at my hands. "He's the one you fell for, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Yah, but he's with her. I'm not going to let my feelings get in the way of his happiness." I opened the door. "Thanks for the ride, Carlisle."

I walked inside to find that Charlie had bought pizza. I took it up to my room and set it on the desk before laying down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget about everything. Unfortunately, my mind had other plans. My eyelids became heavy as sleep came over me...

_The first time I met Jasper, he was ten. I was sent to collect his father's soul, to take it to Valhalla. We discovered that he could see souls and it frightened most of us. I was the one to keep an eye on him, I always watched over him. I came to love the little boy who had an older brother, an older sister, and two younger sisters._

_As I watched him, I noticed that he could sense what people were feeling. One night, I was in his room, watching him sleep when he woke. He was so curious, I couldn't help but be intrigued by him. He could read my emotions, no trouble. This was even after we had just begun talking._

_When he was thirteen, I went with him into the forest. It was the only place we could talk without people believing him to be crazy. He asked me, "Why am I the only one who can see you?"_

"_We are not sure," I admitted with a slight Texas accent. I had picked it up from him. "However, we must be cautious of you."_

_When he went into the army, lying about his age, I couldn't help but smile. He was truly a warrior and when his time finally came, he would return with me to Valhalla._

I opened my eyes to see Jasper leaning against the wall. "Isn't this backwards?" I teased. "I remember when this was changed."

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Not dreaming," I corrected. "Remembering." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Remembering when I first met you. When you were ten and we decided we had to keep tabs on you."

He sat on the bed next to me as I smiled at the memory. "Why did you really move here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mist, I know you too well."

"I'm not ready to return to Valhalla. They were close to finding me."

He stared out the window and at the darkness and rain. This world was so strange, yet it was comforting at the same time. Being in Valhalla, everything was perfect. As I watched Jasper grow and change, I learned that perfect wasn't the best thing. It was all the imperfections of the world that made the beauty.

"What would happen if you were bitten by a vampire?" I looked confused. "I mean, vampires can see Valkyries, but what happens if you get venom in your blood?"

"I would assume we would become what you are. I've never met a vampire who has done that to one before though."

He touched my hand, making me look down. His pale hand was paler than mine, even if there was a distinct reason for it. It was so nice just to be able to spend time with him alone. Without the distractions of this imperfect world.

His other hand held my chin and he raised my head so I was looking at him. "Why are you so afraid of allowing people to know the real you? Edward and Alice are just as curious about you as I was."

The only problem with his statement, however, was that I had been just as curious of him. That may have been the reason I could confide in him, why I showed him the real me, the true Mist. That may have been why I allowed myself to fall in love with him.

**Don't forget, for everyone who reviews Gentleman and a Supposed Lady by drcullenssexynurse76, I will give you a special outtake from this fanfic or possibly the next chapter!**

**Review this story! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you SO much for the reviews!**

**For the people who have reviewed A Gentleman and A Supposed Lady, that special thing for only you guys is in the process of being written! Just be patient with me!**

**Sys, lots of hearts go out to you!**

Chapter 4

School the next day was a torture. Jasper was insistent that he stay around me in between classes. I could feel the daggers that Alice was glaring. I had tried to fight Jasper off and tell him to leave me alone, but I knew that he was trying to get me to open up to others. He could tell that I was trying to avoid everyone as much as humanly possible and he wasn't having it.

"Will you come over today?" he wondered as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Carlisle and I want to discuss something with you."

"If you'll let go." He pulled away, looking hurt. "Sorry, but your little girlfriend is getting pissed off at me." We arrived at my French class. "I'll see you at lunch and no attacking anyone." He playfully hit me. "Hey, none of that or I won't go."

I walked in and sat down with Jessica. "Jasper Hale?" she questioned as Alice sat behind me. "And he's acting so different lately. He isn't as up tight." I glanced back at Alice, who was still glaring at me. "Are you two together?"

"What?" I asked. "No, he's with Alice. I just knew him when we were younger. We were really close until he was, um, adopted." I turned around to face Alice. "Can we talk at lunch?"

She nodded in agreement.

After class was over, the two of us didn't go to class. I blocked both of us from Jasper and Edward so they wouldn't know what we were talking about or where we were. I hated lying to Jasper, but I had to speak with Alice. She had to understand why we were so close without figuring out the truth to why I loved being around him.

"Look," I sighed. "Jasper and I have a past together. However, I would never even consider taking him from you. He's my best friend, he's the only one whom I've ever been able to trust with everything. I just want to see him happy and you're the one who makes him happy."

"Sorry I've been a bitch." I had to smile at that. "The way that Jasper looks at you, it just hurts. He looks so fond of you."

I nodded, looking down. "Alice, I'm known him since he was a ten year old boy. He basically grew up with me as one of his family. I've known him longer than anyone has. I knew him as a human, I knew him as a vampire. I had spent the better part of over a hundred years as his guide and his protector." I lifted the shield up. "Go. They're probably freaking out about you right now."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cafeteria with her. I laughed as the two of us sat down and I stole Jasper's uneaten food. I watched as Jasper and Alice hugged, which made me smile. They were at peace, I could see that Alice was trying to get rid of his hard exterior.

"Where did you go?" I looked up at Edward. "I couldn't hear Alice's thoughts and none of us could sense you."

I shrugged. "I had to clear some things up with Alice."

"So, what can you tell us about Jasper?" Alice wondered.

I giggled, thinking back. "When he was twelve-" I felt a hard kick to my shin. "Ow, fine. Not that story."

Everyone laughed at that. "How did you both first meet?"

I looked at Jasper, wondering if he wanted that story told. It wasn't really my story to tell and I honestly didn't know any of the details. The only parts I knew were that I was to take his father to Valhalla and Jasper asked me who I was and why I just appeared there.

"That's not entirely my story to tell," I admitted. "It's up to Jasper. However, I can tell you that he was the sweetest little boy. I wish that boys were still that sweet."

The bell rang and Edward and I went to class, even if I still wasn't too happy about having to work with him. We remained silent the entire time, even if the silence wasn't as bad as the day before. Everyone else was working while I pretended to look through a book for information.

When the bell to get out of school rang, I was more than happy to go. I ran out to find Jasper leaning against my truck. I smiled at him as he asked, "Are you still coming over today?"

"Yah. I just have to run home really quick."

I went to the house to find Charlie already there. He was going through some old boxes that I assumed were from the attic. My eyes widened as I saw the familiar stuffed rabbit sitting on the chair. I knew that rabbit all too well as memories of Jasper when he was thirteen swam through my head.

"Hey, Bells."

I smiled. "Hi, Dad. Um, what's all this?"

"Just going through some old junk from the attic." I picked the rabbit up. "Your great-great-great grandmother made that."

"Really?'

Charlie nodded. "I guess her son wanted it made for a girl, but he never gave it to her."

I noticed a small note that was in its arms. "I'm going over to the Cullens to work on a project," I quickly told him. "I'll be back later."

I took the rabbit out to my car and carefully pulled the parchment out. A memory that I had forgotten appeared in my head. Jasper had told me that I couldn't read what he was writing, even though there was a cute blush that appeared on his cheeks. I had been confused, because he always let me see what he was doing. None the less, I ended up finding something else to occupy my time.

_Mist-  
I know that you can't, but I love you.  
I asked Mama to make this rabbit for you.  
I hope you like it.  
-Jasper_

I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks as I folded the letter up and put it back in the rabbit's arms. I brought the rabbit to my chest and clutched it tightly. He had never told me who the rabbit was for, but it always sat in his room. I don't know how many times I had passed it, but I didn't think once to look at the letter.

The only problem with the letter was that he probably didn't even remember writing it...

**One new chapter down, a million more to go! Does anyone know how to get rid of plot bunnies? They're driving me insane!**

**Anyways, review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, again, written in the middle of the night when insomnia and plot bunnies have taken over! I swear, I have had zero hours of sleep!**

**Sys...damn I think I've run out of ways to grovel...you know what this message is supposed to be!**

Chapter 5

When I was half way to the Cullens' house, I pulled over to the side of the road. I couldn't stop crying and I didn't want any of them to see me like this. I had never every really cried, not when I had been in my first life or when I had been reborn to this life. It was just not in my nature to cry. Then again, maybe I just needed the right reason.

When my tears were gone, I looked at myself in the rear view mirror before heading down the path again. As I drove, I swore to myself that I wouldn't bring the rabbit up with him. If he remembered it, he would say something eventually. This was something that he would have to make the first move with.

"Mist?" I looked up to see Esme as I climbed out of the truck. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I quietly lied. "It's just...something I found out would probably have been better left in the past." She looked unsure. "It's nothing, Esme. I promise."

"Well, everyone is in the house."

I nodded and walked inside, only to get looks. Jasper was instantly by my side when he saw the streaks that the tears left. Everyone else looked concerned, but I just smiled and decided to deny everything.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Jasper looked at me, knowing that I was hiding something from him. "You're upset, Mist." I shook my head. "I can read your emotions and you sure aren't happy."

"Just leave me alone," I muttered, pushing his hand away. "Edward, where do you want to do the project."

He led me upstairs and, even though we were away, I could still sense Jasper. He was upset and frustrated with me. It was understandable because I had never kept anything from him that he knew of. In the past when he asked me, I gave him an answer to whatever question he had.

We finished the project easily before going downstairs. I got in my truck, when the passenger door opened and I saw Rosalie standing there. I sighed and moved the rabbit before she climbed in. I knew what she wanted, even if I didn't want it. She would listen, that was her way of being friendly towards me.

"You have a stuffed rabbit?" she asked.

I shrugged as I pulled out of the driveway. "It's...complicated. It was meant for me, but it doesn't really belong to me."

"I'm lost." I had to laugh at that. "Look, I know that you're always so secretive, but you need someone to talk to. It's obvious it's not Jasper and Carlisle's never around when you are." I shrugged again as we pulled over at the town's park. "Or we could have a sleep over?"

I had to laugh at that. "Would you be mad if I said I've never actually had a sleepover?" Her eyes widened. "It's just...I never really had friends to do it with. I would rather sit in a corner and read or draw."

"Let's go back to the house and we're having one."

We drove back to the house and I called Charlie to let him know. He was really happy that I was finally making friends. Rosalie insisted on manicures and makeovers while we watched movies and I ate pizza. I had to admit that as much of a loaner as I was, it was really nice to be with them.

"Mist?" Alice asked. "What was your favorite time with Jasper?"

I had to blush at that as memories filled my mind. "Um, the last time I was able to spend time with him before I was reborn." They started pushing me for details. "It was just one of those times where we could be alone with no danger, just peace."

"What peace?" We looked up to see the boys. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Mist was telling us her favorite time with you," Alice answered, kissing Jasper. "She says it's the last time she was able to spend with you before she was reborn."

"The last time?" he repeated.

I nodded. "Two days before? Remember?"

"What was the strangest thing that's ever come out of Mist's mouth?" Emmett questioned.

Jasper chuckled as we looked at each other. "When I last saw her," he began, "she told me that there was a coven who fed off of animals and that if I found a vampire named Carlisle, I would find a happy life. I never understood until we found everyone."

"How did you know about Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"She was the one who showed me this way," Carlisle spoke up as he walked into the room with Esme. "We crossed paths quite a bit while I was in England."

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh?**

**Check out the blog for this story! Link is under my profile!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mostly a watered down flashback! I'm going to start doing more flashbacks as the story progresses!**

**Shout out to Sys! I need to make you a medal or something!**

Chapter 6

London, 1640's

Eir and I were on the roof of a house, staring down at the scene below us. There was a group of humans below with pitchforks and torches. We had seen this before; it was a hunt. They were hunting mythological creatures such as witches and vampires. Most of them were just normal humans, but a new man who was leading them was special. He was a warrior that Eir was to retrieve the soul of and had invited me with her.

She sat on the edge of the roof, closer to the group while I stood on the tip of the roof. This blond man was so kind and passionate, even though it was clear that he would rather be doing something different. Hunting creatures was not what he enjoyed; only wanting to be a star in the eye of his father.

"He's pretty cute," Eir spoke, giggling. "I would not mind waiting on him when we return to Valhalla."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. Being in love, or lust as most Valkyries were, meant nothing to me. I despised the idea, liking the idea of war better. We had been brought into this world of servitude and war to give the strongest and bravest a place to be for the rest of eternity. It wasn't about matters of the heart for us and it should never be.

From what we had witnessed the past few days, it was obvious that this young man did indeed have the heart of a warrior. Even if he didn't have the passion for hunting, he did have a passion for protecting and helping those in need. That was a true warrior to us.

The two of us watched as the group took off, chasing something. What startled me was that it was a true vampire; he really knew what he was doing. It was truly strange to see a vampire run from humans, it should have slaughtered them all. From what we could tell, though, it was injured.

"Eir," I called, getting her attention. "We may be needed soon."

The two of us followed, finding him in an alleyway. The creature looked at us before disappearing. We went down to get his soul and leave. When Eir attempted to pull the soul, she couldn't capture it. Both of us knew what this had meant; he was one of them.

"Guess there's no point in staying," Eir sighed as I crouched down. "Mist?"

"Go on ahead," I told her. "I'll catch up. I have a soul I need to gather anyways."

She shrugged and left me with this human man. I was invisible to him as he crawled into a storage area to keep the other humans from finding him.

For two months, I spent watching from a distance as all of his attempts to kill himself were in vain. He truly hated being the monster that he had become. He wanted and end from it and, unfortunately, it wasn't possible for him to have peace. It hurt me that he was so much of a warrior that he had refused to take an innocent life.

"Hello?" He turned to stare at me. "My name is Mist."

"Carlisle," he replied. "What are you?"

"I am a Valkyrie," I explained. "I have been watching you for the past few months, Carlisle. Ever since, you were changed. You...intrigued me by not wanting to sacrifice an innocent life, by wanting to destroy the monster you are. I truly wish that I could have brought you peace."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is to give you a suggestion." He stared at me. "Try feeding from animals. It may not be as good, I have never tasted blood. However, it is an alternate."

The next few days, I explained to him about Valkyries. I explained to him why I had been watching him and why I had wanted to help him. One day, I let it slip to him that I did not enjoy being a Valkyrie. I admitted to wishing that I could fall in love with someone and be with him for eternity.

After that slip, I disappeared. I did not want to allow anyone else in my life after that.

~/~

Cullen house, present

"That's such an amazing story," Esme sighed as I finished.

Of course, I didn't mention that I had admitted to wanting love. I couldn't let anyone know, they couldn't know that I always wanted to find love. Sure, there was always lust, but even though I didn't show it, I loved stories of true love. They were my one weakness. I would always daydream about finding a true love.

At times, I really did miss Eir. She was my best friend on Valhalla and we could just talk for hours. She was a shameless flirt when it came to the warriors on the island. I could spend hours watching her and laughing at the ridiculous things, she would do for attention.

"Do you miss Valhalla at all?" Rosalie asked. "It must be lonely without your friends."

I shook my head. "It's not lonely at all. In fact, I'm kind of glad I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here as well." I looked over at Jasper. "I've had you around for most of my life and to tell you the truth, it was dull without you around."

I laughed, leaning over and playfully hitting him. "You just wanted someone to laugh at."

"Guilty."

Everyone laughed at that. "Jazzy, you're so stupid."

**Okay guys, Chapter 6 is complete! This took me forever since I've had writer's block! **

**By the way, who says that it's going to be a Jasper/Bella fic? Just because Bella's in love with Jasper, who's to say she won't be with someone else?**

**REVIEW and give me inspiration to write!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this taking forever! Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong! I'm thinking about adding a lemon in a future chapter so keep a look-out for that!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Big thanks to my beta person, Sys, for being so amazingly patient with me!**

**Big thanks also to everyone who's been concerned about my fics!**

Chapter 7

Unknown time/place

I walked into the area with Peter and Charlotte, having just spoken to them. I had told them that their priority was to get Jasper to safety, that I wasn't to be protected if it came down to a fight. They knew that there was a big possibility that I wouldn't survive freeing him. They also knew that I cared about him enough that I would risk my life for him. They had come across me before, when I had risked myself to just speak with Jasper for a few moments.

"What are we to tell him?" Peter had asked.

"Tell him that I had to return to where I belong. He will understand."

Just then, Jasper came across our path. He had been taking a walk in the moonlight and was obviously not surprised to find us. We had discussed this before, he knew that they were going to take him to safety. He had not been told that I could be killed, but he had never asked before. He had assumed that we were immortal, except for extreme cases.

"Mist," he whispered, wrapping me in a hug. "Peter. Charlotte."

At that moment, the alerts were sounded. We knew that we had been caught, it was what we had been expecting. I watched as Maria came out with her army of newborns. Jasper shoved me behind him as he turned to face Maria. She was a witch if I ever saw one. Her evil nature was worse than any human I had ever come across before.

"Jasper," I quietly said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go with Peter and Charlotte. They will get you to safety."

"Mist..."

"Go," I ordered. "I will catch up."

His hand held mine, only letting go when we were too far away to touch anymore. I could see the pleading look in Charlotte's eyes as I glanced back, seeing that she wanted me to just run with them. However, there was no escaping. I had to make a statement, if not for me, than for Jasper.

"Who do we have here?" Maria's cold voice asked as she drew closer to me. "You are not a vampire nor a human." She smirked. "You must be a Valkyrie. Yes, I have heard of your kind. The only question is, why are you helping a vampire?"

I stared at her in anger. "That is none of your concern." She motioned and two of her newborns had me in their grips. "Let me go."

"I think that we should teach you a lesson." She stepped towards me. "What do you get out of helping Jasper?"

"He's free," I whispered as she grasped my neck tightly. "He can live a life without being abused for your conquest." Her grasp tightened so I could barely breathe, even if it wasn't necessary. "You will never find him."

Maria smirked. "Maybe not, but neither will you."

~/~

Cullen House, present

"Mist. Mist, wake up."

I gasped, taking in deep breaths as I tried to remember where I was. I saw Jasper's worried face and sighed deeply, glad that it was only a dream. I had been haunted by that memory for a long time, always knowing that what I did was for Jasper. I had protected him from Maria's clutches.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "You were having a hard time breathing and you were whispering things." My eyes widened as I realized what they had heard. "It wasn't anything big."

"What did I say?" I questioned.

"You said Jasper's name," Rosalie answered. "You also were saying 'where I belong' 'go with Peter' 'safety' 'free' 'life without being abused' 'conquest' 'never find him'..."

I stared at Jasper, who stared back. Once Rosalie mentioned about me saying to go with Peter, he realized that it was the last time I had seen him. It wasn't as though he didn't know that I had been reborn and it had something to do with Maria, but he didn't know exactly what happened. It wasn't something that he needed to worry about, it was in the past.

"Jasper?" Alice asked. "What's wrong?"

Nothing was heard from Jasper as he continued to stare at me.

"You sacrificed yourself," he finally said after what felt like forever. "I told you not to do anything like that, Stupid."

I didn't know what to say, but I felt tears build up in my eyes. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, ignoring the calls of my name. When I was in there, I blocked everyone as I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't understand how Jasper had so much power over me. I had been called so many things in this life and none of them had phased me. At least not until now.

Why did everything that Jasper said mean so much to me? All this talk about love, I had never truly understood it and I knew that I didn't. I believed that all the Valkyries that I had been around were all infatuated with Lust. Love was something that none of us could comprehend.

"Mist?" I didn't say anything as Jasper knocked on the door. "Mist, come out."

"Go away," I quietly said as tears began to slide down my cheeks. "Jasper, just leave me alone."

"No. What happened with Maria?"

I wiped my tears away as I tried to calm myself down. I opened the door and stared up at him, not backing down at his annoyed look. If I wasn't so upset, I would be proud. It was the annoyed look I had given whenever something was bothering me. I had used it so many times around him, he was bound to pick it up. If he was just using the look because he knew that it was my same look, I didn't know.

"It has nothing to do with Maria," I coldly stated. "Just leave me alone."

He looked taken aback as I walked to where everyone else was. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I stared at the wall. I could tell from Alice and Rosalie's looks that they knew that something was going on.

"Go hunting," Alice's voice quietly reached my ears. "We'll talk to her."

As soon as the door closed, Alice and Rosalie both sat down next to me. "What's going on?" Rosalie asked. "I know that's not normal from the expression on Jasper's face."

"I don't know," I sighed as I closed my eyes. "I don't even understand it. I mean, I've never reacted like that to anyone."

I felt someone get up and the door close, causing me to open my eyes again. I saw that it was Alice, who left and Rosalie was the only one left on the couch.

"Why did you protect Jasper? Why did you sacrifice yourself to allow him to escape."

I gave a small smile as I remembered my reasons clearly. "Because I didn't want to see him suffer anymore. Because he deserves more out of life than just fighting for all eternity."

"How do you feel when you see Jasper?"

"Light headed, a pain in my chest. But that could just be from the fact that this body is faulty."

Rosalie laughed at that. "I don't think so."

"I mean, I feel that way with someone else too." That was the biggest lie I could ever make, but she didn't know that. "It's not just Jasper."

"Well, either you are in love with Jasper, your your body _is_ faulty. Although, I would put my money on the first one."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

She shook her head. "No. You're going to tell him." I opened my mouth. "When you're ready."

I nodded and we sat there in silence. I was grateful to actually have someone there who I could count on.

**Sorry it's so short. Like I said before, anything that could go wrong has gone wrong lately!**

**PS: I'm moving these fics to another profile soon. I know I said I was going to take them down, but I got bitched out by people so I'll move them probably this weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, this chapter is short. Yes, I know it. Yes, the next chapter will be longer!**

**I want 40 reviews from the time this goes up before I post another chapter and no, that isn't a big number. When I posted chapter 7, I got 1.3K hits so this is a tiny percentage of people!**

Chapter 8

Some one please tell me how I ended up at a restaurant with Edward Cullen when I would rather be doing anything else. It was, of course, Alice who had set me up. Even though we had started getting along more, she probably wanted me as far away as often as possible from Jasper. Rosalie was indifferent, but I knew she was a little upset at Alice about forcing me into this.

Truth be told, I honestly hadn't seen any of them outside of school the past two weeks. I had been trying to avoid Jasper as much as possible, not wanting to hurt him or get hurt myself. In the end, I just ended up distancing myself from everyone else. It wasn't how I wanted it, but he had an amazing life now and I wasn't going to end it.

"Look, Edward." His attention was on me. "I like you, I really do, but I seriously did not agree to this."

He smirked. "I figured when Alice kicked me out," he said. "Let's just make the most of it then we can go back to being friends." I nodded, playing with the rim of my water glass. "He thinks about you all the time."

"Who?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Jasper." I looked up, more interested. "He's worried that he did something to offend you. When I left, he was considering following me and confronting you."

I sighed, staring at my plate in front of me. I knew too well that Jasper wasn't beneath doing that, especially when it came to me. He would do whatever it took, no matter how dangerous it was. Danger to him was like a drug, I swear. He needed to get over himself and see that not everything he did would turn out alright. I wanted to use my powers on him to show him that, but if I did, the Valkyries would end up finding me and forcing me back to Valhalla.

"He's always been like that," I muttered. "So worried about me, even when he was so human. It was so strange to watch."

Edward started laughing, probably about that. It surprised me, however, when I sensed someone behind me and turned to see Mike Newton standing in front of me. I inwardly suppressed a groan as I shot a glare at Edward for not warning me. With my luck, he had probably been thinking about me the entire night.

"Hey, Bella. Edward."

"Mike," Edward replied, smirking.

Mike turned his attention back to me. "So, uh, Bella? Are you guys on a-?"

"It's not a date," Edward answered. "We were set up by Alice, but we're just here as friends."

That must've brightened up Mike's day. "Actually, I have a boyfriend," I quickly said. "His name's Peter." I was going to be killed if anyone ever found this out. "Sorry, Mike."

"It's alright." The dejected boy headed back to his table.

Edward started laughing again as I rolled my eyes. When Edward admitted that Mike had been working up the courage to come talk to me all night, I was two seconds away from killing him, but I settled on kicking his shin. It gave me pleasure to see that it hurt him at least a little.

"Peter?" Edward asked as we headed to the Volvo. "Really?"

"Don't you dare say anything to Jasper," I snapped. "Peter hated me, but he was willing to help me if it meant helping Jasper. They would both kill me if I said anything."

The drive back to Charlie's house was quiet. It was so awkward to be there with him. It felt a little like I was betraying Jasper. It made no sense, but the feeling was there. I didn't really understand all of this. It sort of felt like when Jasper's parents talked him into courting a girl who lived in their town.

I got out of the car and thanked Edward before going inside. Charlie had the night shift so I was home alone for the night, even though I could sense Jasper upstairs. I took my time getting up there, getting a glass of water and making sure that all the lights were off. He knew that I was making him squirm and I knew that it was working.

As I made it into my bedroom, I saw him sitting on my bed and holding the stuffed bear. I instantly stiffened at how he was holding the bear with such care. I knew that I wasn't supposed to hold it or touch it—he had ordered that of me when it had been made—but it had been passed down to Charlie and I. I wasn't going to allow it to sit in the attic for the rest of eternity when it meant so much to both of us.

"Where did you find this?" he questioned, not looking up at me. "Mist, where did you get this?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "I found it when Charlie was going through things in the attic." My voice was quiet and I continued to stare at him. "Jasper, I-"

"I'm taking it." I stared at him in shock. "It doesn't belong to you."

I glared at him. "Then tell me who it is for," I snapped. "You didn't even look at girls when that was made. You sure didn't give it to that girl you were courting." I could feel tears building up in my eyes. "It's the one thing I have of you, Jasper. Don't take it away because if you do, I will never have anything to remember you by."

"I'm taking it," he repeated.

I don't know what came over me, but I asked, "What are you going to tell Alice about it?" He looked up at me for the first time. "What are you going to tell her when she sees the bear? When she reads the note?"

He appeared in front of me. I didn't even flinch as he grabbed my neck in anger. "I told you to never touch it or read the note."

"It doesn't matter," I stated. "I'm going to contact my sisters and return home."

"No." I stared at him in slight surprise. "You can't leave. Not again."

I pulled him into my arms as he broke. I could tell that he hadn't done this in so long. He had always been so strong on the outside, but when we were alone, he knew that he could show his weak side around me. I knew that saying that I would return to Valhalla was underhanded and sneaky, but I needed him to know that he would hate it if he lost me again.

I leaned down to kiss his forehead, only to have his lips meet mine. My eyes widened in shock before closing as I sunk into it. It was nothing like when we had kissed in the past. Instead, it was like there were fireworks going off everywhere. It was like nothing else in the world mattered.

He moved us so I was straddling his lap. I could feel him harden as I squirmed around, which made me smile. He just continued kissing me down my neck, causing me to hold my neck out for him. I knew that we shouldn't be doing this, that we were betraying Alice, but I just couldn't stop. To stop him would be to deny us both what we wanted.

He tore my shirt off, causing me to pull away from him. "That was my favorite shirt," I snapped. "And you just ruined it."

"I'll buy you twenty more," he whispered, grabbing the back of my head and pulling me back to his mouth.

I groaned as his fingers slipped into my pants and panties. He gently moved us so I was laying on my bed. I had to admit that a soft bed was so much better than dirt when we had done this before. I gently pulled his shirt off, knowing that he was getting irritated with how slow I was going. Of course, this was just to tease him a bit, which he realized as I began to undo his buckle.

"Stop teasing me," he hissed.

I giggled as I yanked his pants and shorts down at the same time. I reached down and started stroking him how I knew he loved it. He hissed before I heard the one sound that I loved coming from him more than anything else. He began purring in content, sounding like a feline and making me smile.

He tore my pants off, although I didn't really care at this point anymore. I just wanted to be with him, to have him inside of me. He looked at me as he slowly slid in, taking into account that this was a virgin body. I remained silent as he slid all the way in. He waited until I nodded before moving in an out of me.

"Oh," I whispered as he slowly sped up his pace. "Jazz, don't...don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," he assured me, kissing my neck.

I sensed someone at my bedroom door, but I knew that it wasn't Charlie. He would have left an hour before and wouldn't be home until some time in the morning. I looked up to see that it was Alice staring at me with her mouth wide in shock. I nudged Jasper, causing him to look up and quickly get off of me, pulling his pants back on.

"Alice," he whispered before she took off, disappearing down the stairs and out the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a question, why are readers too cheap to review a chapter even though they put the fic on alert? Sorry, I've been ranting about this all day!**

**I really got into Mist's character the last half of the chapter while I was writing it so this chapter better be good!**

**Also, I want a total of 190 reviews for this story before I post chapter 10 and I will keep writing, but I won't post until I get those reviews!**

Chapter 9

"_Alice," he whispered before she took off, disappearing down the stairs and out the house._

"I am so sorry," I quickly said as I pulled my shirt back over my head. "Jasper, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Jasper didn't say anything as I followed him out to my truck. He held his hand out for my keys, but I shook my head. I knew that he would kill my truck if he drove it with how his mind was working. The only problem with that was that I wouldn't have any way to get around if he did that.

I could see him fidgeting and was two seconds from telling him to get out of my car and walk, but I knew that he wanted me there. If he didn't, he wouldn't have wanted my car keys. We made it there in about five minutes, only to find Alice dumping all of his things out of their bedroom window. I couldn't stop the giggles escaping from my mouth. It just seemed so weird to have that kind of reaction that you only saw in movies.

We walked inside to find everyone sitting around. They were all confused, although Rosalie walked over to me and fixed my hair, making me smile a little. She smirked as she motioned that I had some lipstick smudged and I blushed as I wiped it off.

"Why is Alice so angry?" Emmett asked. "Did you guys have a fight?"

I bit my lip. "I'll go talk to her," I quietly said.

I walked up the stairs to find Alice sobbing tearlessly on her bed. I knocked lightly on the door before walking over and sitting on the bed. She didn't say anything and I wouldn't until she was ready. She deserved an explanation about what she had seen. I knew that, but I didn't know how exactly to explain it.

"How could you?" she quietly asked. "How could you do that? You knew that we were married."

I sighed as I played with the comforter. "I know," I quietly admitted. "It didn't start out like that and I didn't even imagine that it would turn out like that. We discussed this thought. You knew that we had a past before the two of you met. You just didn't know...what kind of a relationship we had."

"A sexual one?"

I raised an eyebrow as I laughed a little. "It didn't start out as that. I was not used to being around humans so much and they intrigued me. Jasper taught me about everything he knew from his family's farm to guns to even c-"

"Don't you dare," Jasper called up the stairs. "I'll never live it down."

"Fine," I laughed. "Anyways, he was always learning new things to teach me. When he was sixteen, his parents had him begin courting a young woman who didn't live far. When he enrolled in the military...God, that was the worst thing he could do."

Suddenly, Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs. "You always said that it was the best thing I had done."

"Just to appease you," I assured him, getting a pout. "Jasper, you are not a child. That look does not work on me."

Alice walked over and smacked him across the face, causing me to flinch. "That's for what you did."

"Anyways," I quickly said, trying to get Alice's attention away from harming Jasper further. "He began to find single women who came out to give them gifts for defending the confederacy. He began to like women more and more. When he became a vampire, it was the last thing I imagined for him." I sighed, staring up at Jasper. "I continued to watch over him, even if my duty was complete. I couldn't pull myself away from the amazing little boy I had watched grow up. About a month after he was changed, he found me in the woods, watching him. He knew who I was, even while he was a newborn."

"You aren't exactly easy to forget," Jasper poked fun at me, causing me to playfully hit him. "Hey."

I smiled at him. "We started becoming more...intimate with our relationship whenever he could escape for a little while. It was our way of staying as close as we had before."

"You still cheated on me," Alice pouted.

"When Jasper came over, we weren't expecting it," I sighed. "He came over to confront me about an...item I had from his past. He wanted it back, but I knew that it would cause problems between the two of you. It was an argument that didn't exactly end how arguments end."

The others took then to come into the room. "What exactly was the argument about?" Carlisle asked. "If it was big enough to cause these sorts of problems."

"There was an...item from his past," I quietly explained. "Charlie found it while cleaning out the attic and, to say I was shocked to see it, was an understatement. He wouldn't let me go near it when he was human." I couldn't help the smile on my face. "God, it seems like such a stupid fight now."

Just then, there was a loud crash of thunder. "Let's go play baseball," Emmett shouted, getting grins from everyone except for me.

"You'll see," Jasper whispered in my ear. "I'm sure you'll love it."

Rosalie grabbed my arm. "We're going to get her ready. You all go away."

Jasper chuckled before being hit again by Alice. "What was that for?"

"That was still for what you did earlier."

The two girls got me dressed in a pair of jeans and a baseball shirt as well as a hat. We went downstairs to find everyone gone and went out to the jeep. Rosalie got in and started driving it so I didn't have to be carried. We arrived at a large, empty field, where Carlisle was marking bases apparently.

"Hey, Alice?" Jasper asked. "What were you doing at Chief Swan's house anyways?"

Alice shrugged. "I had a vision of a vampire coming this way. She looks...kind of like she was Mexican. She has long dark hair and red eyes." Jasper and I stared at each other in shock. "What? Do you know her?"

"It could be someone else, right?" I asked, wanting to deny that she could still be alive. "Mexican vampires are common, aren't they? Especially in the south?" He continued to stare at me. "Jasper, tell me that it's not her. Please."

"Mist, I-"

"Jasper." My voice had a desperate and pleading tone in it. "Tell me."

Jasper pulled me into his arms as I cried. "It's not her," he whispered, stroking my hair. "It's not her, Mist. She's still in Mexico. She's not coming to find me."

We both knew that it wasn't true, but he knew that I wanted to live in denial. It was so much easier for me to live in denial, especially since that's what my existence had been as a Valkyrie. We had lived so much in denial, I just used it to keep myself calm when something was going to happen. To know that she was coming, it was too much to handle at the moment.

"I-I have a picture of her," Alice quietly said, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. "I drew it when I had the vision."

Jasper didn't look at the folded piece of paper as he took it from her. He just stuck it in his pocket and continued to assure me that it wasn't her.

"Are you okay?" he asked after I had calmed down a little. I nodded. "You can sit right here and watch, alright?"

"M-kay."

As he left, I could see him pull out the piece of paper and look at it before sticking it back into his pocket. From the look on his face as he glanced back at me, I knew that our assumptions were correct. She was coming after Jasper, she wanted him back. She had hated me for taking her best soldier and now she thought it was safe to come for him.

"Mist?" I looked up at Esme's worried face. "Who is coming?"

I shook my head. "No one," I quietly lied as the phone sitting by us began ringing. I instantly knew that it was Jasper's phone. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Peter? It's Mist."

"Oh, it's you. Where's Jasper?"

"He's busy. If you're calling to tell us that she's coming, we know."

"Tell him he needs to get out of there immediately."

"I will. Look, if I send him to you guys, will you take care of him?"

"What happens if you sacrifice yourself again?"

"He will need you more than before. If it happens, I will not return to him."

"You'll die." I didn't answer, which he took as a confirmation. "You won't do that to him."

"My existence since I have met him is to watch over him. I will continue that." I took a deep breath. "Thanks for the warning. Tell Charlotte I say hello."

I hung up and watched as Jasper took off to bat, when I suddenly, got a strange feeling. The others were coming for me, they had found me sooner than I had expected. I would only have a few hours to escape or I would be forced to return to Valhalla.

"Jasper." He turned to me. "We have to leave." He rushed over. "It's my sisters. They are close."

He nodded. "Of course." He turned to his family. "I am truly sorry."

With that, he took me and disappeared through the trees. I didn't mind not knowing where we were going. As long as Jasper was safe, that was all that mattered to me. With my sisters and Maria coming after us, we had to be careful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, there was a communication issue between my beta and myself, but hopefully it won't happen again!**

Chapter 10

Texas – 1800s

"Such a shame," Hildr said as we stood at the coffin of the man whose soul we were claiming.

He was a farmer, although he had been courageous during his life. This was the first time I had been a tag-along with one of my sisters since I had met Carlisle Cullen in Italy and he had become a vampire. I had refused to accompany any of my sisters, preferring to be alone and only doing my duties as they came to me, hardly speaking with anyone.

I stared around at the wake, watching all the people pass by us, no one even glancing twice at the women in the strange wardrobe. Of course, they couldn't see us. Humans could not gain sight of a valkyrie, even if they were standing right by them. They would only feel the courage that we gave off and that we used to find warriors.

One little boy caught my eye. He was staring past the people who surrounded him, directly at me. I smiled at him, knowing that there was no way he could see me. What startled me, however, was that his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

_He could see us?!_

"Hildr," I spoke up. "I'll be outside. There's something I want to see."

She ignored me and I walked out the door, motioning for the little boy to follow me. To say that I was in shock when he did follow me out the doors was an understatement. He could see us, he was human yet he could see valkyries. Or was he something that we didn't know? No, he had to be a human, I could sense it. It made no sense though and I was beyond confused about what was going on. There had to be some sort of explanation for this mystery, there just had to be.

He was cute for a child though. He had blond hair that fell in his eyes and steel blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in a suit, although I knew that it was due to the funeral or he would most likely be in pants with holes and probably a faded top.

"Why do you look so strange?" he asked. "Why can no one see you?"

I frowned at this. So he was able to see us.

"I am a valkyrie," I answered. "That should answer both of your questions."

"What's a valkyrie?"

I sighed. "A valkyrie is a demi-god. We, my sisters and I, take the souls of warriors to an island called Valhallah. It's a warrior's heaven."

"Mist?" Hildr called as she walked out. "There you are. What are you doing out here?" She saw the boy and smiled. "He's such a beautiful child."

"I'm not a child," he snapped, glaring at her. I saw her shock at the fact that he could both see and hear her. "What did you want here?"

No one spoke as Hildr and I stared at the boy in curiosity. Suddenly, we heard a woman call, "Jasper, come inside please."

The boy, Jasper, walked back towards the house at a slow pace. He didn't want to go back in there, I knew it. He was still curious about us, he didn't understand what was going on. As he got to the door, he stopped and turned back towards us.

"Will you tell my dad that I love him?"

I nodded before he disappeared into the house. "That boy," Hildr quietly said. "He is a curious thing." She turned her attention to me. "Mist, you have a new order."

"Which would be?"

"Keep an eye on that boy. Find out more about him."

I nodded and touched my pendant, my clothes changing so that I was wearing the same type of clothing as the other women. The clothes itched and I didn't like them one bit, even though I knew that they were necessary for what I had to do. It would probably ease Jasper into the fact that he had someone stalking him.

I walked into the house to see that Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, I walked through the entire house, getting a feel for it. It was a large house as the family owned a very large farm and was very wealthy. It was beautiful, as I had never really paid attention to homes, not that we usually took souls from homes, but it was still beautiful. Eventually, I wound up on the second floor and looked through all the rooms until I found his. There were books all over the place and he was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why are you not downstairs?" He jumped in surprise at my voice. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Mother sent me up here," he answered. "She got mad when I spoke of the warrior heaven." I sighed as I walked over and sat on the side of his bed. "Why do they not know?"

I gave him a small smile. "The story of our kind has been lost through time," I answered. "Humans are not supposed to see us, yet you do. You have to keep what you know a secret. Promise?"

He smiled at me. "Promise." His forehead creased again in confusion. "Your clothes are different?"

I nodded as I explained, "I have been give the task of watching over you. You are a curiosity to us just as we are to you."

"For how long?"

I couldn't help but smile as he sat up. "Probably your entire life."

"And I go to Warrior heaven with you?"

I laughed at that. "Perhaps."

"You can change back. I don't mind the other clothes and you do not look comfortable."

I touched my pendant, causing my outfit to change back. I sighed in relief at the fact that I did not have to wear that god awful dress. I enjoyed wearing leather better and having my hair able to fall down my back was so freeing. The clothing that women now wore was so confining. He started laughing at my sigh, embarrassment coursing through my entire body.

Present

I smiled as we walked along the edge of the beach. It had been so long ago that I had met that little boy who knew nothing of valkyries or the truths of the world. As I glanced over at Jasper, I could still see that little boy. He was hidden deep, but he was there if you looked hard enough.

"What?" he asked as he caught me.

I shook my head. "Just remembering," I answered. "You were such a cute child when we met you."

"I was not a child," he muttered, making me laugh. "What's so funny?"

I giggled again. "You said the exact same thing when Hildr called you a child. Some things just don't change with time and this is one of them."

I sighed as I stared out over the ocean. We had yet to leave the west coast so we were watching the sun set. It looked so beautiful, so perfect to be able to see it.

"Will we see Ali and the others again?"

I looked over at him, not sure how to answer. I would make sure that he would see his family again, though I wasn't sure about myself. My sisters would be angry at me for both running and for protecting a vampire, no matter how much I loved him. They would try to take revenge on Jasper, though I knew that I would get in the way of anything they threw at him.

"Mist?"

"Sorry," I muttered, shaking my head. "Yah, Jazz. You'll see them again."

He stopped walking and stared at me. He knew exactly what I was saying and he wasn't liking it. He still wanted me to be a part of his life, but he didn't understand. My entire existence had ended up being for the purpose to protect him. He wouldn't take the idea that I would give everything up for his protection.

"You too," he stated.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "Your life is with them, not mine."

"Mist, I'm not returning without you."

"Fine," I sighed, exasperatedly. "Me too."

That was the biggest lie I could ever make. Jasper knew that too, but he apparently didn't care, he just wanted to be assured. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had not changed from that little boy at all. He just put on a brave face for the others to protect them, but I had to do that for him when we were together.

"Jasper?" He looked over at me as we started walking again. "Why do you put a mask up? You don't even let Alice see the real you."

"I don't know. I want to, but it's like-"

"Your body won't let you," I finished for him. He nodded in agreement. "I know how that feels. You're happy with her, though. She makes you happier than I had seen you."

"Did you figure out why I could see you as a human?" he asked. "You never did tell me why."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Jasper, what has your nickname been since the confederacy?"

"Jazzy?" he asked, sounding disgusted. I laughed, shaking my head. "The god of war?"

"I think that you could see us because you are not fully human. It makes no sense as I never sensed anything but human, but I have no other ideas."

He lifted me up, causing me to laugh as he started running. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as he quietly said, "I'm glad we found each other, Mist."

"Me too, Jazz," I muttered as I buried my face in his chest. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have the entire outline written down and it's gotten lost somewhere. This is just a random chapter to tie everyone over until I can find my outline or remember what's supposed to happen!**

Chapter 11

- With the Cullens -

"I can't believe they just left," Rosalie hissed as she paced around. "We couldn't have protected them? They had to go off with just the two of them when there was so much more protection here?"

It had been two months since Jasper and Bella or Mist or whatever her name was had left them without any contact. They didn't even know if the two were still alive thanks to Mist blocking out Alice's visions of the two of them. Ever since Mist had sensed her "sisters" and Alice had that vision about some vampire, they had disappeared. They didn't even know who this vampire was, just that Mist was afraid of them and Jasper seemed on edge about it too.

"They're fine," Carlisle calmly stated. He was the only one who didn't seem to worry about the two being off on their own. "We would know if something happened, trust me."

Just then, a woman appeared in front of them. She had long, black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and her eyes were an icy blue shade. She had on an amazonian outfit with a large aquamarine pendant connected to her choker. She had a hand knife sheathed on her side and a bow and arrow strapped to her back.

Everyone went on alert, when the woman glared at them. "I'm not here to harm you," she coldly stated. "If I wanted to do that, I would've brought my sisters."

"Then who are you?" Emmett asked.

The woman sighed, "My name is Hildr. I have come looking for my sister."

"She's not here," Rosalie said coldly. "She and our brother took off two months ago."

The woman didn't look at all surprised. "I'm surprised they didn't leave earlier." That caught their attention. "I need your help finding my sister and your brother. If the others find them, they will not hold back. Both will be killed."

"Forgive me for asking," Carlisle spoke up. "But why do you care so much about what happens? I was under the impression that Valkyries did not associate with vampires."

Hildr sighed, admitting, "Normally we don't. However, my sister does not follow that rule as you may have guessed. I was with her when she first met your brother. It was my assignment to collect his father. He was...intriguing to say the least. My sister cares for him and I can see that it is love, not the lust that we usually have with the warriors."

"What will happen if your sisters find them?" Esme asked, worry in her voice.

"They will kill Jasper and take my sister back to Valhalla and she will be imprisoned there."

There were gasps from everyone. "What can we do?" Esme's voice was shaking. "Is there any way to help my son?"

"There is...one way," Hilder looked reluctant to tell them. "If a Valkyrie is bitten by a vampire, they become one. My sisters know that I will not turn against Mist so they refuse to tell me where she is. However, I know my sister better than anyone. I know where she will take him. We must hurry."

No one noticed that Alice had slipped away. They were too caught up in finding Jasper and Mist to worry about what she was doing. She ran through the forest until she saw someone standing in one of the clearings. It was a young girl with long black hair and a Mexican look to her. She had been young when she was changed, but not too young. Her eyes were bright crimson, the color that most vampires had.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked, getting the younger vampire's attention. "You're looking for Jasper, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes," she quietly answered in a Hispanic accent. "He's my step-brother. Our parents were married when I was very young. My parents told me that he died from malaria, but I couldn't believe it. A few weeks ago, I ran into someone who told me that he was around here."

"He left," Alice told her, smiling. "But I can take you to him. I think he'll be thrilled to see you again."

The girl smiled. "Oh thank you." She really did look genuinely happy. "I'm Marie by the way."

"Alice," she replied.

The two girls headed off together, but Alice didn't see the evil smirk that plagued the younger girl's face. She didn't realize that this was the girl that Mist had been so afraid of for Jasper, that this was the person Jasper had run away from so long ago. Then again, how could she? She couldn't see the outcome of the meeting, especially with Mist's powers blocking her ability.

"So, how do you know Jazzy?" Marie asked as they walked.

Alice smiled. "He's my husband. I can't believe he didn't mention you."

Marie looked saddened by that sentence, "Maybe he doesn't remember."

Alice just smiled and said, "I think that once he sees you, he'll remember. You're so cute, I don't know how anyone could forget you."

"Where are we going?"

"To Texas."

Marie got an evil glint in her eye. That worked perfectly for her. Once she got her God of War back, she would once again rule the south. No one would dare stand in her way again, they all feared him too much. That monster that she created and would gain control of once again.

"Thank you, Alice. You don't know how much this means to me."


End file.
